


【性生物学x性学】阴霾与光芒

by Driftandsea



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17462042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driftandsea/pseuds/Driftandsea





	【性生物学x性学】阴霾与光芒

一锅非常清淡的肉，写着写着又被我搞偏了变成了内心挣扎描写......

 

姓名索引：  
性学：泽维尔·林科·斯图尔特  
性生物学：海拾兹·约书亚

 

 

他进入那个被灰色占满的屋子时，海拾兹还没完成手头的工作，泽维尔无意打扰他，便自己找了些事情打发时间。他看到那架摆在显眼位置蒙了浅灰色锻的钢琴，一时兴起便把它打了开来，在看着黑白琴键发了会儿呆后，断断续续的摁出一支《卡农》。

 

那句邀约落在会议结束后的安静室内，另几位同僚早已结伴离场，他则和性社会学留了一会儿，整理材料并讨论了一些问题。那时的海拾兹还坐在桌边，一幅在认真思考的模样，然后他似乎突然想明白了什么，径直向着自己的上级学科走去，看着那双金色的眼睛询问道：“请问您愿意和我发生性关系吗？”

泽维尔不是个迟钝的人，何况对方从未刻意掩饰过那追寻的视线，只是那目光并不曾让他不适，反倒纯粹得都没法用任何稍带贬义的词语修饰，所以他未曾料到这个永远一板一眼的用着敬词的青年会如此直接的提出这样的邀请——他的言辞实在过分直白，以至于身边的毕维斯看着他的眼神活像见到了一只会说话的巨型八爪鱼，之后这个青年断定是自己疯了，叹了口气后朝两人摆了摆手便离开了会议室。

“您如果觉得为难的话直接拒绝就好，无需考虑太多。”许是他沉默的太久了，海拾兹又补充了一句，表明自己完全尊重泽维尔的决断，然后他塞过去一张写着住址的纸条，说如果您愿意的话直接来我家找我就好，泽维尔收下了它，目送着青年走到门外的阴影中去。

他收到过许多类似的邀请，在嘈杂的音乐声中落在耳边的轻语，掩埋在纷扰的彩色灯光下的一个眼神，甚至于一些并未直接说明的肢体语言，他将这些看的十分明白，也对这些邀请应对自如，会在筛选过后留下一些有价值的予以允诺，剩下的便用各种方式予以拒绝。可浮于表面的情欲和掩藏已久的情愫不同，并非是轻飘飘的言辞和笑容就能敷衍了事的，他回避的了百般掩饰过的毒蜜，但却拦截不住直线飞来的箭矢。

所以他现在坐在这架钢琴前，把这首支离破碎的曲子渐渐拼合，还原成本该有的流畅与完整，到第四遍的时候他已游刃有余，音符洗刷了他的思绪，让他没能再纠结于那些问不出口的问题，所以在海拾兹吻上来的时候，他们之间的气氛还可以说是轻松愉快的。

青年的吻技其实算不上多好，舌尖依次滑过可能的敏感带，按照他的反应做下一步的判断，这种试探让他觉得自己成了什么实验的被试者，有种想笑的冲动，对方唇齿间带着生气勃勃的苹果气息，他模糊的想起对方喜欢吃这种酸甜的糖果，而自己也有着差不多的偏好。

海拾兹很自然的把他领去了自己的卧室，而非泽维尔想象中的客房。那副半框眼镜被留在了黑白琴键上，路过客卧的时候他没忍住看了一眼，从开着的窗口中扑进来的风扬起他灰色的发丝，他这才后知后觉的发现这里的室内配色与什么过分相像。

 

“您后悔了吗？”海拾兹摘下自己耳朵上的饰物，把它们放在床头柜上，回过头来问对方“我无意强迫您，在做到最后之前您都可以拒绝。”

“你大可对自己的技术再自信一些，我相信我们这些性研究者的理论知识还是十分到位的。”泽维尔笑了笑，牵着青年的手把他拉到床上“只是我想知道，为什么你会向我提出这个邀请？为什么在那一天，而不是更早或者永不。”

“虽然我很想给您一个确切的回答，但很遗憾我做不到，就像我没法解释我为什么会在某一个时间点突然想要吃一块提拉米苏，想要如此触碰您的想法也是突如其来的，在那天之前我都还觉得这样想太过冒犯，但我一旦有了这样的念头，总觉得不问一下迟早会后悔。”青年解开泽维尔的领带，一颗一颗的解开对方白色衬衫上的纽扣，然后低下头来，在裸露出的皮肤上印上一个吻。

“可我清楚这个想法的来源——我仰慕于您的美，不管是人格上还是肉体上的。”

“在向我邀约之前，你计算过我答应的概率会有多大吗？”

“擅自猜测您的想法实在过于无礼，我只能说现在我也觉得非常不真实。”

“我并不觉得自己有你说的那么美好。”泽维尔摇摇头，示意对方无需举例证明观点“但我确实允诺给你了暂时使用权，并且我没有在勉强自己。”

 

 

海拾兹头一次这么想讴歌造物主，他想要赞美神祗，对他所触摸着的人顶礼膜拜，他细细的亲吻着对方温热柔软的皮肤，用手指描摹着憧憬之人的面容和骨骼。他并非是初尝禁果的青涩少年，但泽维尔带给他的情欲于以往不同，是温和包裹着他的一层蒸汽，渗透进他的骨血，涌动着向他低语，他不可抑制的推进他的动作，却又舍不得进行的太快，像是经历一场不愿意醒来的美梦，妄图将每一个细枝末节都记录在基因之中。

他仰慕的人带着微笑，默许甚至鼓励他的所有动作，这让他如何才能唤回自己的理性？对方亲手将他埋葬在不见底的黑暗之中。海拾兹发现事情已经偏离了他的规划，他暗自嘲讽自己的过于天真和盲目的自信，如果这时他的上级反悔要他停下，他断然没法完成自己不久前才脱口的那句诺言。

可他知道泽维尔不会反悔，至少对于自己所承受的结果他不会反悔，这种认识让他想要叹息。他看到那双金眸的尾部带上了浅薄的红色，有亮色积在那里似落未落，于是他用指尖轻轻触碰对方胸口处绯色凸起的尖端，确认对方的颤栗之后变成用指腹捏弄摩擦，然后如愿的品尝到了那珍贵的泪水。

他尝试着把那在挑逗下兴奋的器官含入口中，以唇舌抚慰它的躁动，却在想将其吞咽的更深时被阻止，被告诫说初次尝试深喉很容易伤到喉咙，他想要争辩说自己不在乎，想要强调自己的高速自愈体质，想向对方剖白自己的心意，但最后还是咽了声，表示接受了这些教导，他知道这些教训从先人的尝试中得来，而那些尝试不总是像眼下一样伴着温存和爱意。

不得章法、不知所措，他头一次如此深切的体会到对方是阅历大他这么多的学科，虽然按理来说对方的记忆也不过一百余年，或许是岁月对他慷慨，赠与他的东西数倍于常人，把他塑造成现在的模样。他在这时才意识到自己得到的允许不仅仅是肉体上交合的允许，也是给了他发问和坦白的机会。

他能说吗？面对注视已久的这个人。明明是自己发出的邀约，却像是对方布置好了宴席请他入座，如果一只龙虾自己剥好了外壳把自己放在酱汁之上，食客下口时一定也像他进入时这样惶恐不安。他在对方的身体上落下红紫的吻痕，将真心实意的赞美作为武器，逼出对方少见的难堪神情。他享受着对方高热的体腔，恶意的碾过敏感的腺体，为的是听到更多让他着迷的声音，但即使他知道了对方体内的温度，知道对方在高潮时收不住泪水，也没法理解这个人的过往经历，没法化解掉他的不安，没法给予他应有的自我肯定。

最优解已经得出，他拥着对方沁出一层薄汗的身体，低声的唤他的名字，得到一声喘息中的模糊回应。

他笑着亲吻泽维尔的唇角，在继续着动作的同时说：“您知道吗？为了达成让女方怀孕的目的，男性一次射出的精子量是会在潜意识里进行判定和调整的。”

“这是....你最近的研究成果？还是你只是想在这种时候汇报工作？”泽维尔带着些被满足的笑容半眯了眼睛看看对方，一句完整的话被撞得乱七八糟，却还是忍不住想调侃一句“我以前可不知道你有这种性癖。”

“那是因为您没和我做过。”青年把他被浸湿的刘海抹到一旁，咬了咬对方的耳垂“我知道您不会怀上我的孩子，但也忍不住会去猜会有多少小可怜在您体内漫无目的的游荡，我能射进去吗？”

 

 

这场突发性行为结束之后，海拾兹侧躺在他的上级身边，有一下没一下的顺着对方的头发，动作有点像给一只大狗安抚，惹得泽维尔侧过头来也想呼噜他的头发，结果被人含住了手指。

“....你好无赖啊。”泽维尔看上去颇为无奈，但体力的消耗让他懒得做出什么大的动作“明明平时那么尊敬我的，没想到也这么能折腾。”

“您早就察觉到我的注视了吧？”

“嗯....所以现在你要说什么，追求宣告吗....”

“恰恰相反，我想和您道歉。”青年半垂下眼睑，然后又觉得这种行为并不礼貌，改为直视对方“就像我刚刚说的，我仰慕您，可以的话也想站在您的身侧，但我知道您真正需要的那些我没办法做到。”

“作为科研工作者，我认为你至少应该试过再说做不到。”

“我不能拿您做实验。”

本来想说教一番的人被这句话堵得无言以对，他最后回了青年一句道谢，像是得到了安慰奖的演员一般，拿着花束退到了阴影中去了。


End file.
